cahaya dan kegelapan
by gadisy
Summary: cerita tentang sebuah keluarga yang di hadapkan dengan suatu permasalahan krusial di dunia sihir. Dan taruhannya adalah hidup atau mati. Selamat membaca


Amatiran

baru pertama publish

Tentang dunia sihir

Semoga menikmati

don't like don't read

Kelam, mecekam, tidak ada tempat aman. Itu lah keadaan di dunia sihir saat ini. Penguasa kegelapan, Lord Voldemort telah bangkit. Daerah perumahan dan hogsmeade telah hancur tak berpenghuni. Hampir sekitar 80% wilayah dunia sihir telah di kuasai voldemort. Penyihir-penyihir tingkat tinggi seperti, Dumbledore, Snape, James Potter dan yang lain telah membentuk suatu pasukan khusus untuk menyerang pasukan kegelapan. Mereka mengumpulakan semua penyihir pria yang masih tersisa dan mulai mengatur strategi penyerangan.

Di tempat lain, Rose, bocah lucu, sedang bermain di pekarangan rumahnya. Ia bersandar di tepi kolam dan melempar-lempar makanan ikan ke kolam. Sang ayah dan ibunya mengawasinya dari teras.

"ibu, ibu, lihat ikan yang warna merah itu, dia yang paling rakus bu!" teriak Rose

"iya iya" ucap ibu menanggapi singkat

"Jangan celupkan tangan mu kedalam kolam Rose!" larang sang ayah, peter.

Lalu dari kejauhan terdengar suara seseatu yang membelah angin dengan kencang. wuuus... Lalu 3 orang berjubah hitam terlihat di langit dari kejauhan, dan mendarat tepat di pekarangan rumah Rose.

"Kami kesini ingin menyampaikan informasi bahwa dunia sihir saat ini sedang dalam keadaan darurat.

Semua anak dan wanita harus diungsikan ke Hogwarts." ucap salah seorang penyihir berjubah hitam itu, yang ternyata adalah Severus Snape.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap peter sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang penyihir berjubah.

"Penguasa kegelapan telah bangkit. Seluruh wilayah timur telah di serang, dan kami mendapat tugas mengungsikan warga barat ke tempat yang lebih aman," jelas Snape.

Pandangan peter langsung tertuju pada Rose dan istrinya, Mira.

"Dan kami juga membawa surat dari Dumbledore." ucap Snape sambil menyodorkan gulungan kertas perkamen.

James membaca isi surat yang mengajaknya bergabung dalam pasukan cahaya untuk menyerang penguasa kegelapan. Dan langsung maju berperang pada esok paginya. Hati Peter langsung tertegun kaget, tidak siap dengan situasi ini, Apalagi dia tinggal di dunia sihir bagian barat yang belum tersentuh oleh serangan Voldemort. Dia, Mira, Rose dan seluruh penyihir di wilayah itu tidak tahu menahu tentang serangan Voldemort. Tangan Peter gemetar memegang perkamen undangan dari Dumbledore. Jujur saja walaupun dia memang termasuk lulusan penyihir dari Hogwarts, tapi peter belum siap untuk perang ini.

Hanya selang satu malam dan pada pagi harinya ia harus bertaruh hidup atau mati di peperangan melawan voldemort yang terkenal dengan mantra Avada Kedavra nya,

Mira membaca wajah bingung peter dan menghampirinya. Disodorkannnya surat itu ke Mira. Wajah Mira pun langsung berganti ekspresi yang sama dengan peter. Setelah permisi, ketiga penyihir berjubah itu pergi untuk menyebar undangan lain, dan meninggalkan peter dengan kebimbangannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, peter?" tanya Mira dengan nada was-was dan takut.

"Rose, ayo sini masuk ke dalam rumah." teriak peter

"Sebentar ayah, aku masih mau di sini." ucap Rose polos

"Masuk sekarang anak maniiis" teriak peter sekali lagi. Dan dilanjutkan dengan Rose yang melangkah malas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di ruang tengah, Peter, Mira dan Rose duduk melingkar. Dengan wajah tegang yang masih terbaca di wajah Mira, Peter mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Rose, dengar ayah. Ayah mendapat panggilan dari teman ayah. Ayah harus pergi besok." ucap peter lembut.

"Peter?" ucap Mira tiba-tiba yang kaget dengan keputusan bahwa peter akan menerima undangan perang itu.

"Ayah ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Rose polos

"Pergi untuk menjalankan tugas Rose." ucap peter singkat.

"Baiklah, asal jangan lama-lama ya yah! Dan pastikan ayah pulang." ujar Rose

Mendengar kalimat 'pastikan ayah pulang' membuat hati peter bergetar. Itulah yang ditakuti-nya di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Bagaimana jika ia mati di peperangan itu? bagaimana nasib Mira dan Rose nantinya? Dan bagaimana hidup Rose nanti jika tanpa sosok seorang ayah?

"Kamu sudah pikirkan matang-matang tentang keputusan ini peter?" tanya Mira dengan mata yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Iya." jawab peter singakat dengan tidak memandang wajah Mira.

"Jangan peter. Sebaiknya jangan pergi. Ikutlah bersama aku dan Rose ke Hogwarts." ajak Mira

"Itu tidak mungkin. Dengan pergi melawan pasukan kegelapan, secara tidak langsung aku juga melindungi mu dan Rose. Dan jika aku tidak pergi berarti aku tidak membantu untuk melindungi mu, Rose dan berjuta anak-anak lain." jelas peter tegas.

"Tapi aku tidak siap untuk kehilangan mu, peter." ujar Rose dan air mata mulai menetes di pipi nya.

"Memang ayah akan menghilang? Jangan menghilang yah!" pinta Rose yang melihat ibunya bersedih

"Tidak Rose. Ayah hanya menjalankan kewajiban sebagai penyihir muda. Nanti kamu pergi ikut ibu ya." ucap Peter

"Peter, aku mohon. Jangan pergi. Tetaplah bersama aku dan Rose." ucap Mira sekali lagi dengan air mata yang lebih deras. Suasana semakin mengharu. Peter yang memang ragu akan kepergiannya ke peperangan, tapi di sisi lain dia sadar bahwa dia harus. Dan di sisi lain, Mira terlalu sayang kepada peter sehingga terlalu takut untuk kehilangan suami nya. Mira berpikir jauh, jika peter pergi ke peperangan itu.

Kemungkinan besar peter akan mati. Dan dia tidak mau itu, dia tidak siap akan hal itu, dia tidak pernah siap untuk kehilangan peter.

"Aku harus sayang ku." ucap peter. kali ini dengan menatap mata Mira lekat-lekat dan menggengam tangan Mira.

Malam hari nya, Rose dan Mira langsung menuju Hogwarts menggunakan sepatu yang merupakan portkey di pekaranga belakang rumah. Air mata tetap mengalir dari mata Mira sesaat sebelum pergi menuju Hogwarts. Mira menatap lekat mata suaminya sebelum memegang portkey itu.

Hati peter sebenarnya sangat sedih sesaat setelah Mira dan Rose hilang dari hadapannya. Tpi ia tahu itu harus. Sesaat setelah peter langsung meluncur dengan sapu terbangnya menuju tempat pasukan cahaya berkumpul.

Sesampainya di sana, di suatu lapangan luas tanpa rumput hijau dan pepohonan, dimana banyak penyihir pria sudah berkumpul, terlihat Dumbledore berdiri di tengah kerumunan itu. Saat itu langit gelap, Dumbledore berteriak memberi petunjuk dan mengarahkan strategi berperang kepada seluruh penyihir yang hadir. Tak terasa langit mulai terang dan tampak cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari horizon langit. Itu juga bertanda penyerangan pasukan cahaya akan di mulai.

Semua penyihir bergerak maju ke arah selatan, menuju tempat dimana terakhir Voldemort dan pasukan kegelapannya terlihat. Tapi tanpa di duga di tengah perjalanan, pasukan cahaya bertemu dengan pasukan kegelapan. Dan peperangan yang mencekam pun di mulai.

Ternyata pasukan kegelapan sudah mengetahui rencana Dumbledore membentuk pasukan cahaya. Pasukan cahaya kalah jumlah dan strategi. Peperangan baru di mulai tapi hampir setengah pasukan cahaya sudah gugur.

Merasa pasukannya akan kalah Dumbledore memerinyahkan pasukannya untuk mundur. Tapi beberapa orang dari oasukan cahaya menolak untuk mundur, termasuk peter.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini, percuma untuk mundur, teman-teman kita sudah banyak yang gugur. Lebih baik kita berjuang habis-habisan sekarang." teriak seorang penyihir yang menolak untuk mundur.

Akhirnya pasukan cahaya terpecah dua, sebagian yang tersisa mundur ke utara mengikuti perintah Dumbledore dan sebagiannya lagi tetap berperang mati-matian melawan pasukan berpemimpin voldemort,

Beberapa mil dari lokasi perang Dumbledore mengucapkan suatu mantra yang panjang dan mengelegar, Entah mantra apa itu, belum satu orang pun disana yang pernah mendengar mantra itu. Seketika langit menjadi gelap, dan terlihat segulungan awan besar yang berat, Tapi ternyata itu bukan awan, itu gumpalan air yang besar yang datang entah dari mana. Terbang menuju lokasi peperangan. Dan, byuuur. Gumpalan air raksasa itu jatuh di atas seluruh pasukan perang dan menghanyutkan semua orang. Tidak memilih ia pasukan kegelapan atau bukan semua terlahap oleh air bah itu. Termasuk peter ia hanyut bersama ribuan orang lainnya.

Nampaknya air itu mempunyai jiwa yang begitu ganas, Sekeras apa seseorang berusaha keluar dari gulungan air itu, air itu malah membuat orang itu semakin tenggelam. Layaknya lumpur hiduo, semakin melawan semakin terjerat. Banyak penyihir yang melontarkan mantra-mantra di tengah ketenggelaman dan kehanyutan diri nya, Tapi itu semua sia-sia. Tidak ada mantra yang bekerja melwan mantra Dumbledore yang satu ini. Sepertinya ini mantra kuno yang tidak banyak penyihir lain tau.

Dan beginilah akhir ceritanya. Masa kegelapan telah terkubur dan dunia sihir aman kembali seperti semula. Mira dan Rose pun kembali dengan rasa aman ke rumahnya. Hanya satu yang berubah, keberadaan peter.

"Ayah bilang dia pasti kembalikan bu?" ucap Rose setelah sebulan lebih kepergian peter untuk selamanya.

THE END

review please. komentar, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat di harapkan


End file.
